londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 61
History 3 October 1934: Eltham (Well Hall Station) to Orpington via New Eltham, Green Lane, Chislehurst and Chislehurst Road. The route had previously been numbered 610 under the Bassom scheme. 17 April 1935: Summer Sunday extensions introduced: from Eltham via Lee Green to Lewisham, and also from Orpington via Locksbottom and Farnborough to Green Street Green. These extensions ran between the following dates (first and last days listed): *21/4/35-29/9/35 *12/4/36-4/10/36 (last day of service to Green Street Green) *28/3/37-3/10/37 *17/4/38-9/10/38 7 October 1936: Withdrawn between Orpington and Green Street Green. 12 October 1938: Withdrawn between Lewisham and Eltham. 3 May 1939: Extended from Orpington via Locksbottom to Bromley Garage, and further extended on Sundays to Bromley North Station. 15 May 1940: Saturday service extended from Bromley Garage to Bromley North. 30 October 1940: Withdrawn between Bromley Garage and Bromley North. 2 May 1956: Rerouted in Chislehurst to run via Edgebury and Belmont Lane instead of direct via Green Lane. 16 October 1957: Extended on Monday-Saturday, and Sunday afternoons from Bromley Garage to Bromley North. 31 December 1966: Sunday morning service extended from Bromley Garage to Bromley North. 15 July 1972: Converted to one-person operation. Saturday service withdrawn between Eltham and Chislehurst, replaced by route 227. 18 May 1974: Saturday service extended from Chislehurst to Eltham. 29 September 1979: Converted to single-deck operation. 16 August 1986: Contract awarded to Metrobus. Converted to double-deck operation. Monday-Saturday service withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham, replaced by new route 61B. 19 January 1991: Withdrawn between Chislehurst and Eltham, replaced by route 228 and route 328. 2 December 1995: Contract awarded to CentreWest (later First London). 3 March 1996: Sunday service converted to single-deck operation. 1 December 2001: Sunday service converted to double-deck operation. 2 December 2006: Contract awarded to Selkent (later Stagecoach London). 30 March 2009: Diverted between Chislehurst Road and St Paul's Cray Road via Poverest Road, St Mary Cray and Leesons Hill due to long-term closure of Chislehurst Road bridge to buses. 1 December 2012: Restored to normal routeing direct via Chislehurst Road upon reopening of bridge. Operators Route 61 has been operated by the following companies: *London Transport: 3 October 1934-31 March 1985 *London Buses: 1 April 1985-15 August 1986 *Metrobus: 16 August 1986-1 December 1995 *CentreWest/First London: 2 December 1995-1 December 2006 *Selkent/Stagecoach London: 2 December 2006-present Garages Route 61 has been operated from the following garages: *Sidcup (SP): 3 October 1934-23 March 1948 *Bromley (TB): 3 April 1944-15 August 1986; 2 December 2006-present *Orpington (MB): 16 August 1986-1 December 1995 *Swanley (SJ): 2 December 1995-2 March 1996 *Orpington (Y): 3 March 1996-1 December 2006 Route description - list of stops Route departing Bromley North * Bromley North Station * Bromley Civic Centre * Bromley High Street / The Mall * Bromley South Station * Cromwell Avenue * Bertha James Day Centre * Homesdale Road * Southlands Road * Bromley Common / The Crown * Bromley Common / Turpington Lane * Oakley Road / Holy Trinity Church * Bromley Bus Garage * Hastings Road / Lakeside Drive * Farnborough Park * Locksbottom / St Michael's Church * Crofton Road / Starts Hill Road * Glyndebourne Park * Oakwood Road / St Paul's Church * Crofton Lane / Crofton Road * Pound Court Drive * Orpington Station * Tubbenden Lane * High Street / Orpington War Memorial * Walnuts Centre * High Street / Broomhill Road * Goodmead Road * Mountview Road * Perry Hall School * Willett Way * Princes Avenue * Chislehurst Road / Poverest Road * Birchwood Road * Orpington Road * St Pauls Cray Road / Leesons Hill * Manor Park Road * St Pauls Cray Road / Church Lane * Centre Common Road / War Memorial * Chislehurst / Ashfield Lane * Chislehurst Sainsbury's * St Patrick's Church * Albany Road / Green Lane * Green Lane / Belmont Lane Route departing Chislehurst * Green Lane / Belmont Lane * Loop Road * Centre Common Road / War Memorial * Royal Parade * Manor Park Road * St Pauls Cray Road / Leesons Hill * Orpington Road * Birchwood Road * Chislehurst Road / Poverest Road * The Chenies * Willett Way * Perry Hall School * Mountview Road * High Street / Carlton Parade * High Street / Church Hill * Walnuts Centre * High Street / Orpington War Memorial * Tubbenden Lane * Orpington Station * Pound Court Drive * Crofton Road / Crofton Lane * Oakwood Road / St Paul's Church * Glyndebourne Park * Crofton Road / Starts Hill Road * Locksbottom / St Michael's Church * Farnborough Park * Lakeside Drive * Bromley Bus Garage * Bromley Common / Holy Trinity Church * Bromley Common / Turpington Lane * Bromley Common / The Crown * Southlands Road * Homesdale Road * Bertha James Day Centre * Cromwell Avenue * Bromley South Station * Elmfield Road / The Glades * Bromley Civic Centre * Bromley Town Hall * West Street * Bromley North Station Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing Bromley North Tweedy Road, Kentish Way, Elmfield Road, Bromley High Street, Masons Hill, Bromley Common, Hastings Road, Farnborough Common, Crofton Road, Station Road, Orpington High Street, Chislehurst Road, Goodmead Road, Perry Hall Road, Chislehurst Road, Orpington Road, St Pauls Cray Road, Centre Common Road, Chislehurst High Street, Albany Road, Green Lane Route departing Chislehurst Green Lane, Heathfield Lane, Loop Road, Centre Common Road, St Pauls Cray Road, Orpington Road, Chislehurst Road, Perry Hall Road, Orpington High Street, Station Road, Crofton Road, Farnborough Common, Hastings Road, Bromley Common, Masons Hill, Bromley High Street, Elmfield Road, Kentish Way, Widmore Road, East Street, West Street, College Road, Tweedy Road, Mitchell Way, Northside Road Timetable information First bus from Bromley North: 0510 (0625 Sundays) First bus from Chislehurst: 0535 (0639 Sundays) Last bus from Bromley North: 2400 Last bus from Chislehurst: 0014 Links Current timetable Current route map Zenfolio photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Transport Category:London Buses Category:Metrobus Category:CentreWest Category:First London Category:Selkent (Macquarie) Category:Stagecoach London Category:Sidcup (SP) Category:Bromley (TB) Category:Orpington (MB) Category:Swanley (CentreWest, SJ) Category:Orpington (Y) Category:Buses serving Bromley Category:Buses serving Bromley Common Category:Buses serving Locksbottom Category:Buses serving Crofton Category:Buses serving Orpington Category:Buses serving Chislehurst Category:Buses formerly serving New Eltham Category:Buses formerly serving Eltham Category:Buses formerly serving Lee Green Category:Buses formerly serving Lewisham Category:Buses formerly serving Farnborough Category:Buses formerly serving Green Street Green Category:Buses formerly serving St Mary Cray Category:Buses serving London Borough of Bromley Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes running in 1934